Talk:Hulburg
Thar is not only a place but also a region(i.e. - Amn, Sespech) it is a territory and if it isn't, what area does it lie on, the moonsea, a body of water, i think not, for it is not an island, and hulburg is a fair distance inland. Although it is east of Thar the region consists of all the areas between the Dragonspine Mountains, The Ride, the Moonsea, and the Galena Mountains, which by the way Hulburg lies at the foothills of. So taking this into consideration and as far as i know theres nothing that positivly says that it isn't part of Thar it lies within Thars' borders. Pharuan Undearth 07:30, July 23, 2011 (UTC) : The map for Thar (which you uploaded, by the way) is an area map shows the region named Thar as being west of Hulburg, clearly separated by the Highfells. I highlight the word region because you use seem to think there's a separate Thar (clearly-defined place) and a Thar (area). Thar is not like Shadowdale. There is no Thar and Thar (city) or Thar (town). There is just Thar, the region. : The town of Hulburg, as supported by the map and the Blades of the Moonsea novels (as I mentioned), is clearly separated from Thar by the Highfells. Here is a quote from Swordmage that I give as evidence. I have the e-book version of the novel, so I can't give you an exact page number, but if you use a Kindle, it's around Location 1311. : As for the categorization of the town's location, its proper location would be the Category:Locations on the Moonsea. I agree it's a bit confusing as to whether it's ON the Moonsea or on the shores of the Moonsea. Perhaps there should be a Category:Locations along the Moonsea? : On a final note, please consider using proper punctuation and capitalization. It took me a few moments to decipher what you were trying to say. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) ::You shouldn't have any problem with misuse of capitalization, and see Hulburg is east of Thar. But, I have no clue to what you mean by the city or town, I don't remember even infering to that. Yes the region I did lay out the range which both maps I uploaded have i will reiterate: the areas between the Dragonspine Mountains, The Ride, the Moonsea, and the Galena Mountains, which by the way Hulburg lies at the foothills of, with the added and they lie within the Highfells. I will concied to using Category:Locations along the Moonsea instead of on. Again, you grammer nazi :-) it still lies within '' these'' boarders. I just brought it up because if it isn't part of the region or nation of Thar, then it should be considered a Hamlet(a city seperate from a nations rule). Pharuan Undearth 21:00, July 26, 2011 (UTC) ::: I consider it more like a city-state, much like Waterdeep is, though on a less grand scale. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 22:46, July 23, 2011 (UTC)